How could you
by Porque ella estaba enamorada
Summary: Depression.    It s the only word to describe it.    Love.     A big deception.    Why is it so complicated?  Someone might die... R
1. How long?

The Tamers are now 17, all of them.

-Takato´s POV-

We both looked at each other.

I gasped.

The silence was awkward, all i can say is that it hurted, it hurted how _she_ couldn´t tell me.

It had been happening for awhile, she had been cheating on me, with Henry…

I couldn´t understand it, she told me she loved me, not him.

It was me who saved her from D-reaper´s attack.

-How could you?-I asked coldly

-I-i- i´m sorry…-

-Is that all? Is that everything you´ll answer? After this Jeri?- I said angry

-2 YEARS, 2 DAMN YEARS, AND ALL YOU SAY IS "I´m sorry"?-

-I can´t believe it Jeri Katou, simply I can´t believe it, you´re an impostor, a liar…-

-I´m sorry Takato, I really am, but, I, I just love him!-she said crying

I couldn´t take it, I tried to stop, but I couldn´t do a thing I turned around, and prayed god.

-Please forgive me-she whispered

-I hate you-I said bitterly

-Rika´s POV-

_Don´t say you love me, you don´t even know me,_

_If you really want me, then give me some time…_

I was walking in the park, thinking about it.

I had just Declined Ryo.

We´re "friends" he loves me, and I just can´t bear him.

The music was loud, but I could hear it, a discussion.

I walked faster and saw them, hiding within a bush.

There they were, Takato Matsuki and Jeri Katou.

-Googlehead-

I stared at them for a moment; I thought it was normal, fights are normal within a couple, until I saw Jeri crying.

Takato turned around.

And I heard it.

-I hate you-

Takato just walked away, I didn´t understand.

They were like the perfect couple.

-Please don´t go-Jeri said while taking his hand

-You said you wouldn´t leave, that you would forgive me, that we´d be friends-

-I just can´t stand it, for how long have you been dating-Takato said without looking at Jeri

-I don´t know, maybe, 6 months? I can´t remember-

-6 months, 6 months of lies, it hurts you know?-Takato whispered

-Takato, we didn´t mean to, fall in love, but we´re so similar. We started to date since you started to see Rika, daily. I wasn´t jealous, but, It was, strange-

Takato and me?

No, no, completely no.

We´re close friends, not lovers.

I just wanted to get out and tell her we´re JUST friends, but I wanted to hear their conversation.

-IT´S NOT THE SAME-Takato said upset

His face was red, and he was frowning.

-You don´t understand-Jeri said sadly

-I´m leaving-Takato said abruptly

He didn´t turn around during the whole conversation.

Takato ran away, with tears in his eyes.

I watched Jeri, she didn´t move.

I finally decided it, and went straight to her.


	2. Bleed

Hi :) Well, i forgot something, each chapter will have the name of a song, the last one was, How long, Red Hot Chili Peppers.

This one is Bleed, from Hot Chelle Rae.

On with the story.

I don´t own Digimon or the songs.

* * *

_And its all here in black and white and red__  
__For all the times those words were never said_

-Ryo´s POV-

She had declined me.

She had declined me.

SHE HAD DECLINED ME!

I couldn´t believe, I believed she was mean to me because she liked me, but no, she hates me, and she told me today.

Well, she told me that every day.

Now it doesn´t matter, I have suffered the greatest humiliation in my whole life.

I told her we would go for a walk, I lied.

I would convince her to stay at home, I would tell her I loved her, she would answer me the same.

And we´d stay there for hours.

-Flashback-

I got to her house, I waited 2 minutes and she opened the door.

She was in her normal t-shirt, the one with the broken heart, her normal jeans, her normal tennis, her ponytail, her normal style.

She stared at me, confused, I was wearing a black t-shirt with a skull, some old levis, and my converse, oh yes, I had bought her a bouquet of roses.

-OK…Hi-she said slowly

-Hi, can I use the restroom? - I said nervously

-Um, yeah, I think so-

We entered to the living room, and I went to the bathroom.

That was the greatest excuse in the world; you would enter to her house easily.

I prepared myself, and went out.

She was on the floor.

She stood up; she was approaching to the door.

-Rika-

-What do you want? We should be leaving-

-Wait a moment Rika, what if we stay here?-

-What?-she said, raising her eyebrow

-I mean, we can stay here-

-I don´t think so Akiyama-

-Why not? It can be fun!-I said happily

Not now, I need to tell her.

-Why do you want to stay?-Rika said eagerly

-You now pumpkin-I said approaching to her-I´ve always wanted to tell you this-

-What are you doing Akiyama!-Rika said upset

-I love you Rika, I know you can´t resist me-

She stood there in shock, she couldn´t say a word.

_I__´ve always dreamed about this moment__  
__And now it´s here and I´ve turned to stone__  
__I stand here petrified__  
__As I look in your eyes__  
__My head is ready to explode_

I took advantage of it, and kissed her.

I closed my eyes; I thought she had closed them too, until i felt her push away.

I felt me cheek warm, it hurted.

-HOW COULD YOU!-Rika screamed

Rika was blushing; she looked so cute when she was upset.

I smiled at her, she just started counting.

-1,2,3…-

-What are you doing?-

-4,5,6,7…-

-Rika?-

-8,9,10.-

There was a silence, I looked at her, and smiled.

-Get out of my house-Rika said calmly

-Why?-I said confused

-I will not repeat it again; Get out of my house Akiyama-

-But we were having a great time-

-Are you serious? At first I thought we could go to the park and have fun, but no, you needed to be a jerk, get out of my house-

My heart broke in two.

I stared at her, and got out of the house.

-If you ever change your opinion, please tell me-I said sadly

* * *

I´m tired, well, i´ll continue it later. Please Review :)


	3. Goodbye my lover

Well, I'm back.

:)

This chapter´s name is "Goodbye my lover" by James Blunt

I accept ideas.

I don´t own Digimon.

I don´t own the song.

* * *

-End Flashback-

* * *

-Takato´s POV-

I haven´t ran so fast for a long time.

I didn´t realized it, I was already in my house.

I ran upstairs, while taking my shoes off.

My parents weren´t home.

I glanced at the door; it had photos.

From me

From Jeri.

From Rika.

From Kazu.

From Kenta.

Even from Ryo!

And there it was, in the middle, the photo of the tamers, well, the first three.

Henry and I were at the sides, and Rika was between us.

I had a great grin, will Rika was frowning, and Henry, Henry was calm as always.

-I can´t believe it-

I took the photos were Jeri and Henry were, there were a lot.

And entered to my room.

I put all the photos in a box, and hid it below my bed.

I sat on the floor, and looked at the window; it was 5:30 already.

I approached to the recorder and turned it on.

It had to be, James Blunt, I had been listening "You´re beautiful" for a while.

Now, it was a different song.

I was about to change it, but, it was great…

"_Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won._

_So I took what's mine by e__ternal right.  
Took your soul out, Into the night.  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care._

_You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you._

_I've kissed your lips and held your hand.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you._

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._

_I am a dreamer and when i wake,  
You can't break my spirit__  
it's my dreams you take._

_And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be  
I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while._

_I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you.  
I know your fears and you know mine._

_We've had our doubts__  
but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you._

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._

_And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bare my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet._

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._

_I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow…"_

I couldn´t help but cry, it was beautiful, wonderful, awesome…

* * *

Well this ends the chapter :)

R&R


	4. Betray

Well… hi :)

I´m getting reviews yeah!

This chapter´s name is:

"Betray " by Adema

I don´t own Digimon.

I don´t own the song.

* * *

"_I cannot change the fact,__  
__That you're not coming back.__  
__So depressed, I'm your slave"_

-Rika´s POV-

-Hey Jeri!-I said eagerly

-Rika? I didn´t knew you were here-Jeri said sadly

-I didn´t knew you were here either-

I lied, it was better to lie, than telling her I had been watching

-So, How are you? - I said while sitting down

She looked at me; her eyes were a little bit red.

-I´ve lost him-

-What are you talking about Jeri?-

-I betrayed his trust…-

-Whom?-

-Takato´s-

-What happened?-I said, trying to sound convincing

-We broke up-

I stood silent; I knew if I said something else, she would discover me.

-I-I have been dating Henry. Since you two saw each other daily, I needed someone to talk with. And Henry offered himself-

I already knew it, but, it was strange.

I felt angry with Jeri, but, I was also happy.

-We were just friends, we´re still just friends-I whispered

* * *

-Juri´s POV-

-I´m sorry-

-It´s strange you know? You and Takato are so close, since you first met, you´ve been best friends. I never thought you would cheat on him, also I can´t believe it from Henry-Rika said confused

-Rika…-

-He told you about Guilmon. He became Megidramon and confronted Beelzemon because of your suffering. He took you to your home back on Earth when your dad refused. He took care of you. He saved you from the D-reaper. He loves you, more than anything, anyone, just that. You can say it was a mistake, that you´re sorry, that it hurts. But, it´s over. You´re in love with someone rather than your boyfriend, well, ex-boyfriend. He is hurt, more than ever-

I couldn´t talk, I was shocked, it was true, it was unfair, it was, horrible…

-Think of it Jeri, I won´t say you´re wrong, it´s your decision-Rika said stretching her arms

-See you later Jeri-

And so, she let me, thinking…

* * *

Think it´s good XD

Well... goodbye :)


	5. Do you remember

Bored!

Well I want to thank all the people that have reviewed my story :)

And…

I accept any idea, song or suggestion =3

This chapter´s name is…

"Do you remember" by Jay Sean

* * *

"_I've been thinking about you_

_And how we used to be then_

_Back when we didn't have to live we could start again"_

_

* * *

_

-Takato´s POV-

The song finished, tears running from my cheeks.

Why me?

Why her?

Why Henry?

Do I deserve it?

I don´t understand.

Today was like every day, we finished school, I needed to feed Guilmon, she would go help in the restaurant, and we´d meet at the park.

Then, we´d go to my house.

And finally, we´d watch the sunset…

It was the same routine, except that we aren´t a couple anymore, and I'm alone, in my room.

I can´t imagine my future without her.

I can´t imagine her future with Henry.

I thought we were meant for each other.

I thought I had found the love of my life.

I thought she felt the same for me.

Right, she **felt** it, **FELT.**

Now, there´s nothing to say.

There´s nothing to do.

Just wanna let go…

* * *

I´m sorry it´s short, but I don´t have time, right now it´s 6:56 p.m. here, so, time to go to school

XD

Bye

R&R


	6. Revenge

Well…

Hello! =3

I´m back :)

Running out of time, well, this chapter´s name: "Revenge" by Madonna

* * *

"_There is no such thing as regret__  
__There is no point in placing the blame__  
__Hate destroys the one who hates__  
__And everyone suffers the same"_

_

* * *

_

-Rika´s POV-

I got away of the park as soon as possible, and made my way to my house.

I needed time to think.

I don´t understand.

Why did I tell her that?

I only made her feel worse.

I didn´t hesitate, I just did it.

I felt relieved.

I felt happy.

I felt… great.

It was like my revenge, for breaking Takato´s heart…

What am I thinking?

Takato?

Is it his entire fault?

No…

He isn´t guilty.

Is it Henry?

No, he just fell in love, the same for Jeri.

Kazu and Kenta are out of this.

And Ryo too.

Wait a minute.

There´s only one person left.

It can´t be…

It´s not possible.

How could all this happen?

Is it… me?

No, no, no, no.

It isn´t me, I´m sure of it.

Well, it can be...

Jeri told me she saw Henry, because of my relationship with Takato.

All the suffering, the tears, the fights; Are all because of, me?

I just realized it…

It´s all my fault…

I´m sorry…

* * *

I´m exhausted :(

Well, time to get going!

Bye

R&R


	7. I ll be there for you

So…

Hi!

Finally remembering!

I must specify the age of the characters

Seven years have passed.

I´m using the Japanese age.

Takato: 17

Rika: 17

Jeri: 17

Henry: 18

Kenta: 17

Kazu: 17

Ryo: 21 (very old ¬¬)

Suzie: 13

Well, ready :)

Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story.

This capter´s name is: I´ll be there for you by the Rembrandts

The one from Friends :)

* * *

_"But, I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour. _  
_I'll be there for you, like I've been there before. _  
_I'll be there for you, cause you're there for me too"_

-Henry´s POV-

It was all silent, calm, quiet…

I entered to my house, and emptied my pockets, and left all the things on the table.

I got upstairs, and threw to my bed.

-Finally a moment to relax- I whispered taking a deep breath

I closed my eyes to take a nap; I was already dozing when…

-I´m home- Suzie yelled happily

-Why me?-

-Hi Suzie-

There was a silence.

-Suzie?-

I got out of my room and found my sister out there.

I can´t believe it, 7 years have passed since the D-Reaper.

-What is this? - She asked coldly

Shit, I forgot the letter Jeri made me.

-Mmmm… a letter- I said nervously.

-Yes, I know it´s a letter, what I can´t believe is the content-Suzie said bitterly

-Hey, why did you read it?-

-You must take a better care of your things, besides, that´s not the theme. It says that you and Jeri are a couple-

I stood there, I didn´t said a word.

-Takato and Jeri are a couple, how can you date Jeri while she is dating Takato?-

Again, I didn´t spoke.

-Geez brother, answer me-

-I don´t know- I said calmly

-You don´t know? - Suzie asked upset

-Like I said, I don´t know, I just did, that´s all-

-That´s all?-

I expected her to yell at me, or push, or, I don´t know, and insult.

Instead, she touched my cheek, and looked into my eyes.

-I´m your sister, I can´t judge what you do. I have no power to do it. But I only ask you, for how long?-

-6 months-

-Henry… just tell Takato, please, as soon as possible-

-I will Rii Shiuchon-

-I hope so Jianliang-

* * *

I don´t know Suzie´s attitude when she´s older so…

I imagined it.

Hope you like it

Bye

:)


	8. Friday i m in love

Hi.

Another chapter

:)

It´s name: Friday i´m in love by The cure

* * *

"I don't care if Monday's blue  
Tuesday's gray and Wednesday too  
Thursday I don't care about you  
It's Friday, I'm in love

Monday you can fall apart  
Tuesday, Wednesday break my heart  
Oh, Thursday doesn't even start  
It's Friday I'm in love

Saturday, wait  
And Sunday always comes too late  
But Friday, never hesitate..."

* * *

-Takato´s POV-

Depression.

It´s the only word to describe it.

Love.

A big deception.

Why is it so complicated?

I don´t get it.

It was 7:30 a.m. on Saturday.

I took my jacket and got out.

I told my parents I would go jogging.

I needed to think.

* * *

-Rika´s POV-

I caused it, I caused it all.

It´s all my fault.

The worst thing is:

I feel great.

After hurting Jeri and Takato.

I feel good.

After making them break up.

I feel better than before.

I can´t understand it.

It was 7:30 a.m. on Saturday.

I took my D-Arc and got out silently.

My mother was asleep, and grandma was making breakfast.

-Grandma, i´m going… jogging-

-You? Jogging? Well… off you go-

I got out quickly and started my way to the park.

* * *

-Takato´s POV-

The air was fresh.

Fresh and cold.

Good.

I like the mornings, and I looovee Saturdays.

You don´t need to do a thing.

I can´t believe there is people that doesn´t like Saturdays

* * *

-Rika´s POV-

I don´t like the cold.

Cold and fresh.

Bad signal.

I don´t like the mornings, and I hate Saturdays.

No one does a thing.

I can´t believe there is people that enjoy doing nothing

-Takato´s POV-

I like doing nothing.

It´s relaxing

* * *

-Rika´s POV-

I hate doing nothing.

It´s stressing

* * *

-Takato´s POV-

There are few things I don´t like, for example:

Evil Digimon.

I´m a tamer, so normally I wouldn´t befriend Digimon, but I think it´s the other way around.

I love Digimon.

* * *

-Rika´s POV-

There are a lot of things I don´t like, for example:

Dresses.

They´re unbearable, horrible, girly…

I´m not against girls, it´s just, I don´t like them.

In fact, I love jeans.

* * *

-Takato´s POV-

So mainly, i´m an average boy, with an average life.

I help my parents at the bakery; I go to school, normal things.

And, of course, i´m in love…

* * *

-Rika´s POV-

Well, i´m not a "normal" girl.

My parents are divorced, and my father left us a long time ago.

My only friends are the Tamers, well, except Ryo.

I hate to admit it, but, i´m in love…

* * *

Yeah!

I liked this chapter

Well, got to go!

R&R


	9. Have you ever been in love?

I think this is a good chapter :)

I don´t own Digimon

Love…

This songs name is: Have you ever been in love. The one I know, is by Westlife

* * *

"_In the morning light__  
__Half awake and half asleep__  
__Have you ever laid there thinking__  
__Was it all a dream?__  
__But you reach out and she's there__  
__Every moment, everywhere__  
__Have you ever been in love?"_

_

* * *

_

-Takato´s POV-

My girlfriend, well, ex-girlfriend, left me for my best friend, but I still love her.

Or I think I do.

I´m not really sure.

I think I have a "crush" with someone else.

Rika

She´s cold, but I like her attitude, she´s different.

Completely different from Jeri.

Since we met, I knew it, we would be great friends.

I remember when she changed from T-shirt.

Her broken heart one, to the whole hearted.

She was beautiful, well, she is beautiful…

* * *

-Ryo´s POV-

Wildcat, Pumpkin, Ice Queen, my beautiful Nonaka.

I love her, I do love her.

But she doesn't love me. And it hurts, A lot.

I remember when we first met.

She was my opponent in the Digimon tournament.

I won, easily. Well, not exactly, she was good.

I remember her wrathful look after I won.

I laughed of it, and tried to reach her hand.

She didn´t let me and got away.

That´s how, she stole my heart.

* * *

-Henry´s POV-

I remember the day.

She was sad, at the verge of the tears.

She came to me, and hugged me.

She told me everything.

That she was jealous, sad, and in love.

I couldn´t stand it.

We were still just friends, but I couldn´t stand it.

-Don´t worry- I whispered-I´m here for you…-

She looked into my eyes and smiled.

Oh my Jeri.

I fell for you.

* * *

Happy Valentine´s day (even though it´s tomorrow)


	10. Open arms

Happy Valentine´s day

:)

This chapter´s name is: Open arms by Journey

* * *

_"Lying beside you_  
_Here in the dark_  
_Feeling your heart with mine_  
_Softly you whisper_  
_You're so sincere_  
_How could our love be so blind_  
_We sailed on together_  
_We drifted apart_  
_And here you are_  
_By my side"_

* * *

-Rika´s POV-

I hate Ryo, I really do, and he doesn´t keep bothering me.

He´s 21 years old, he has been having a crush for me since we went to the digital world.

It freaks me out.

Enough of Akiyama.

Googlehead…

I didn´t like him when we met, but now…

I think.

I think I love him…

To emotional for me.

Whatever

* * *

-Jeri´s POV-

I remember that day.

I was so sad.

I was so jealous.

Rika.

I don´t blame her.

Takato, Henry, and Rika, were the original tamers.

Henry is Takato´s best friend.

So I decided to talk to him.

I ran as fast as I could.

I saw him there in the park.

I ran to him, and hugged him.

He just looked at me.

I am comprehensive, but this surpassed the limits.

I explained everything, when they saw, laughed, hugged, it killed me!

But know, I´ve fallen for someone else.

It´s you Henry.

* * *

Too short…

Writing another chap...

Bye


	11. Just the way you are

Hi, again :)

This chapter´s name is: Just the way you are.

OBVIOUSLY BY BRUNO MARS!

I Love him

:)

* * *

_"When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_  
_And when you smile,_  
_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
_Cause girl you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are"_

-Jeri´ s POV-

Nothing was ever the same.

We almost didn´t smile, well, I didn't.

I couldn´t take it.

It was so depressing.

I needed to tell him, as soon as possible.

It was the best.

Better late than never…

I remember every day; we got to see each other.

For a time, we smiled.

For a time, a long time ago.

We loved each other, I think he loved me.

I loved him, a lot…

But Rika appeared, well, she was always there, with Takato…

She helped him with school, with school, with everything.

Absolutely everything, I felt a distance between us.

And I started dating Henry.

I don´t support our cause, but I love him.

A lot…

I need him, without him.

I can´t imagine myself without him.

I simple can´t.

I love him.

* * *

-Rika´s POV-

I need to tell him.

I´m tired of running from my feelings.

I should accept them.

Just like I accepted being a Tamer.

Just like I accepted Renamon.

Just like I accepted, being the Digimon Ice Queen…

I ran as fast as I could, I knew I would find him in the park, as he always is in the mornings.

The air slowly chilled me to the bones.

I was beginning to get tired.

-Come on Rika-I whispered, trying not to stop.

That´s when I saw you.

-Googlehead, I mean, TAKATO!-I shouted as loud as I could

You turn to see me, and smile.

You start walking towards me, I can´t stop.

I try slowing down, but I can´t.

I lost control, and started falling.

I closed my eyes when I was almost in the floor.

There wasn´t pain, instead, my legs didn´t touch the ground.

I opened my eyes, there he was, he was looking at me, confused and lovingly.

The same way I did.

You are so much stronger Takato.

I felt my blood pressure raising.

We were breathing heavily.

I looked at your eyes, I didn´t wanted it to finish.

* * *

-Takato´s POV-

I just got there in time.

I caught you in middle-air.

You are so beautiful Nonaka.

Your spiky hair, red hair…

Your violet eyes…

Your shy smile…

I need to tell you.

-Thank you, Takato-

I smiled, and got you up.

-Since when you are calling me Takato-I asked smiling

-It´s complicated-

-Complicated, oh Rika, you can trust in me- I said happily

-It´s too complicated, even for you-

-Even for me? Come on Rika, you can trust me, really

-Ok, can we walk?-

-Yes we can. Let´s go-

It was 8:03 a.m.

We started walking towards your house.

-You know Rika? You have been acting pretty strange lately-

-R-Really?-

-Yes, really-

I looked at you.

I swear I just saw you blushing.

No…

Rika Nonaka?

Blushing?

Impossible!

I look at you again.

You´re blushing, you´re really blushing.

-I´m sorry, did I say something-

-No, it´s just, you…-

-What?-

-You´re taking my hand-

I looked down.

God, i´m taking her hand.

Now i´m blushing, i´m like a tomato, well, like Guilmon!

-I´m sorry Rika-

-Don´t worry, it´s nothing-

Nothing.

I need to Tell you.

-Rika…-

You look at me, silently, I take your hand again, and stop.

-Rika, I know it´s complicated, I think I know why. Rika Nonaka, I just want to say you're a very important friend to me, and that, every time we are together, I feel happy. I can´t even believe i´m taking you´re hand right now, I should be dead-

You start giggling, you´re so cute.

-I like you Rika, more than a friend-

Your face is now serious, and your eyes can´t stop looking at me…

I expect you to tell me you hate me, or you to go away.

So I close my eyes.

I felt it.

I felt your lips pushing against mine, you took me by surprise.

I open my eyes as you get away.

-I don´t like you Takato… I love you!-you shouted, throwing yourself to my arms.

I can´t believe.

Instead of worrying I just hug you, as we watch the sun.

And again, i feel happy of this type of moments

* * *

Yay!

I´m in love

3

Bye

R&R


	12. Love can build a bridge

They kissed!

Yay!

Haha, well, on with the story.

Thank you all for reviewing :)

This chapter´s name is: Love can build a bridge By Westlife

* * *

"_I'd gladly walk across the desert__  
__With no shoes upon my feet__  
__To share with you the last bite__  
__of bread I had to eat__  
__I would swim back to save you__  
__In your sea of broken dreams__  
__When all your hopes are sinking__  
__Let me show you what love means"__  
_

* * *

-Takato´s POV-

I took her to her house.

I held her hand all the way.

I can´t believe it!

I finally asked her, and she said yes…

* * *

-Rika´s POV-

Some will say he was in a rush of getting a girlfriend.

But I know him, and I trust him.

I love him.

And finally he asked me, and I said yes…

* * *

-Takato´s POV-

She´s my girlfriend, my beautiful girlfriend.

I love her.

God, I love her so much.

And, tomorrow will be our first date.

I´m so excited!

* * *

-Rika´s POV-

Takato, he´s not Googlehead anymore, he´s my boyfriend.

My perfect boy-friend.

I wouldn´t change him, never!

Tomorrow will be our first date.

Best Damn thing!

* * *

-Takato´s POV-

She´s different, in her own way.

I love her the way she is.

She changed my life…

* * *

-Rika´s POV-

He accepted me the way I am.

He´s always happy and positive.

It doesn´t matter what happens, he´s always smiling

* * *

-Takato´s POV-

I´m worried for some things…

Well, just one, Ryo.

He isn´t a bad person, but if he dares to touch Rika…

I swear he´ll pay.

* * *

-Rika´s POV-

I´m worried because of Jeri.

She´s my best friend, but she still cheated on Takato.

He hurt him a lot, completely not fair.

I don´t hate her, but If she hurts Takato.

SHE´S DEAD GIRL!

* * *

Just a preview :)

Another chap coming soon

:)

Bye


	13. Rainy Days

Hi, another chap :)

This chapter name is: Rainy Days by Mary J. Blige

* * *

_"It's just those rainy days _  
_Spend a lifetime tryin' to wash away _  
_Until the sun comes out and shines again _  
_Smile for me, smile for me"_

* * *

-Ryo´s POV-

Today is Sunday.

It´s raining heavily in Shinjuku.

Really strange in February.

Tomorrow, it´s Valentine´s Day.

Oh Rika, I would like to see you today, but I can´t.

* * *

-Rika´s POV-

Why me?

Why does it rain today?

Are the gods against me?

Why?

Why in our date?

It´s 1:26 p.m.

Tomorrow´s Valentine´s Day.

I need to think, what will I gift him tomorrow?

Chocolates?

Candy?

Too common.

Digimon Cards?

We aren´t just friends anymore…

Photos?

Not enough.

A letter?

Wait…

Maybe, the four of them!

Yes it would be a pretty good gift.

Ok, it´s decided, I need to go for the chocolates, Digimon cards, and print some photos of us.

Photos of us…

That´s complicated, I don´t think I have….

Well some of all the tamers, I should search only from Takato.

There was one from all of us, but having in mind about Jeri, it wasn´t an option.

One of Takato and Hirokazu. This one is good.

One of Jeri and me. Not good.

And also I had taken some of all of us hanging together.

There were many from Takato.

Playing with Guilmon.

Sleeping against a tree.

Eating an ice-cream.

There was one with me, actually two.

-Perfect-I shouted happily

-Rika, are you ok?-grandma asked

-Yes, i´m fine, thanks-

I had my arm around him, he was blushing.

And in the next one, I was shouting at him, he dropped his ice-cream in my head.

It was a good day, I liked it.

I printed the photos.

One out of Four.

The next thing, chocolates and Digimon cards.

I took a jacket and an umbrella.

-Grandma, I'll be here soon-

Grandma was cooking, she put no attention.

We would have visits, friends from my mother.

I would be in my room all day.

I quickly got out.

The air was cold, very cold.

I started running towards the card shop.

I saw a "Gallantmon" card, he may have it.

I choose it, also with an "Angewomon" and "Angemon" card, hope he likes them.

I looked at the bill…

Hell!, they were expensive, but he´s worth it.

I walked to a chocolate store, and bought a lot of them.

Now I have three of four.

I ran to my house, and started writing the letter.

Finally, it was ready.

It was now 6:30 p.m.

Time flies!

I put it all in a gift box; I was ready for Valentine´s Day.

Mother´s friends arrived; it was going to be a long dinner.

* * *

:)

Hope you like it

Bye :)


	14. Valentine s Day

Hi :)

This chapter´s name is: Valentine´s Day by Outkast

* * *

"_Happy Valentine´s Day,_

_Every day the 14__th_

_I don´t think ya´ll heard me_

_I just wanna say Happy Valentine´s Day_

_Every day the 14__th__"_

_

* * *

_

-Takato´s POV-

-Beep Beep Be-

I cut the alarm off, 2 beats, a new record.

I get up quickly, today is Valentine´s Day.

Can´t wait to see Rika.

I grab the present.

And I prepare for school.

* * *

-Rika´s POV-

Valentine´s Day.

Very busy day.

Today will be our date and Valentine´s day.

As I said, very busy.

I take the present and take a deep breath.

Here I go.

* * *

-Henry´s POV-

-Henry! Wake up!-

I jump.

I hate Suzie.

Well, not at all.

I hate her when she shouts at me.

Today is Valentine´s Day.

We tamers, celebrate it.

I´m nervous about getting a present from Jeri.

And i bought her something.

I´m ready for school.

* * *

-Jeri´s POV-

Oh my Henry!

Today´s Valentine´s Day.

I love you my dear Henry.

I got your present ready.

Hope you like it.

You´re perfect my prince.

* * *

-Ryo´s POV-

Rika, my queen, today´s Valentine´s Day.

Can´t wait to see you.

I bought you a bouquet of flowers, chocolates, I made you a poem.

Oh Rika…

I love you my pumpkin…

* * *

Short, i know.

Update soon (probably)

Bye :)


	15. Digital Love

I´M BACK!

This chapter´s name is: Digital Love by Daft Punk, I love them!

* * *

"The time is right to put my arms around you  
You're feeling right  
You wrap your arms around too  
But suddenly I feel the shining sun  
Before I knew it this dream was all gone"

* * *

-Takato´s POV-

I had to be quick, I needed to see you.

And kiss you, like in my dream…

Yeah, strange I know, but beautiful.

We were both at the graduation dance; we were almost alone.

My hand in your waist, and yours in my shoulder, it was perfect.

You were in a red dress, you looked beautiful, gorgeous, splendid!

And the perfect song, as said, "Lady in Red" by Chris Burgh

We were smiling at each other.

Your violate eyes, steadily staring at me.

-I love you Rika Nonaka, a lot…- I whispered in your ear

You blushed, and just smiled.

-Me too, Takato-

It was a perfect dream!

Really perfect, I approached to kiss you and…

It all disappeared.

I ran as fast as I could, I saw you, walking toward your school.

I took a deep breath, I was about to run when…

-Stop there Takato-a familiar voice shouted

I turned around, Kazu and Kenta were there. (Finally included)

-Happy Valentine´s Takato!-Kenta said grinning

-Soo, who will you give that?-Kazu said curiously

-Am… Ehmmm…-I couldn´t say, it was too risky

-Mmm, come on! You can trust us-Kazu said while winking his eye

-No I can´t-I said happily

-That hurts man, but anyways, we will know later. Now, we must go-Kazu said sarcastically

-Yes, we must hurry up-Kenta said nervously

-No, wait…-I quickly said

They both grabbed my arms and took me to school.

I turned around, someone was now with her.

-Ryo…-I mumbled angrily

* * *

Yes! haha i don´t know why, i feel happy :)

Bye

R&R


	16. Ironic

Hi! This chapter name is: Ironic by Alanis Morissette

* * *

It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought ... it figures

* * *

-Rika´s POV-

-Hey, Rika- I recognized that voice, it was _him…_

I was so close to the school.

I didn´t have to turn around, I was sure it was him.

-Why didn´t you wait for me my Queen?-Ryo asked playfully

-Go away-I barked immediately

-Bad humor huh? That´s what I love from you Wildcat-

-Akiyama, i´m not in the mood, mainly never, so please go away-

-Mmm, I'll see you after school!-Ryo said happily

-Whatever-

-See you My Queen!-

School passed normally, nothing out of the ordinary.

Only some guys who gave me love letters.

I wanted to throw them away, but it would be mean to do that.

I just smiled and thanked, they blushed and went away.

I prepared to see Takato, it was all ready.

The bell rang; I got out as quick as possible.

I started running through the halls.

Finally, I was out.

The sunlight shone through the school windows, it was beautiful.

I just stared at the sky, while walking.

I saw him at the distance; he was running towards me, it would take him a minute to arrive.

But he paused for air.

I laughed, I didn´t notice him behind.

Suddenly his smile disappeared .

* * *

-Takato´s POV-

I had to stop, I could nearly breath.

She smiled, I smiled.

But then he appeared.

He took her by her waist and put a hang in her mouth, she struggled, I only starred.

I "woke up"; I was surprised, a lot.

* * *

-Rika´s POV-

I felt the urge to scream, but I couldn´t, I fought, but he was strong.

He removed his hand from my mouth, and turned me back to him.

I saw his eyes, I was in shock, I couldn´t move.

I wanted to break free, but I stayed still.

He closed my eyes, I knew what was coming.

I regained my senses and tried to push him, I struggled, kicked, but it was too late.

* * *

-Takato´s POV-

They´re lips met, I saw It clearly, she didn´t wanted, didn´t she?

No, she didn´t i´m sure of it, Am I?

I can´t think!

I´m angry, a lot, I must, I must…

I ran towards them as quick as I could, he didn´t notice me.

I was so close; she had pushed him away and was screaming.

-How could you?-I heard her say

Those words, those words made me angrier.

The same I said when she told me.

Finally, he saw me, he was happy.

-Hey Takato, guess what? I kissed Rika!-he said grinning

The last thing I needed!

-YOU´RE DEAD MAN! - I shouted angrily

He didn´t understand, but I didn´t care.

I took him up by the shirt, he was scared.

-Takato! Man! What happens?-he asked confused – We are friends!- he added

-Friends? I don´t consider that a friend should kiss his friend girlfriend!- I shouted in his face

-What?-he asked surprised

-As you heard Stupid Boy! Do I need to repeat it?- I lost my patience

I let him go, he looked at me, then Rika, me Rika, and finally, he left.

I watched Rika, she expected me to be angry, instead, I hugged her, and she began to sob.

-Rika, I love you, happy Valentine´s Day-

* * *

Very strange, I know, but, I like it


	17. Always

Finally here :)

Well , this chapter name is "Always" by Panic at the Disco!

I love them!

* * *

"_When the world gets__  
__Too heavy__  
__Put it on my back__  
__I'll be your levy__  
__You are taking me apart__  
__Like bad glue_

_On a get well card…"_

* * *

-Rika´s POV-

He stole it, easily.

Without thinking on the consequences.

He did it, madly.

Without thinking of our feelings.

He took it, he´s only chance.

Without thinking about me…

-I´m sorry- I said sadly

He looked hurt.

-Are you Ok?-I asked nervous

He reassured me.

-Everything will be all right, don´t worry- he said smiling, fakely.

I didn´t want to ask him again.

-Happy Valentine´s Day- I muttered shyly, and handed him the present.

He grinned, from ear to ear, and handed me his gift.

-Let me walk you home- he said quickly

I took his hand, he blushed.

-Let´s go- I said happily.

* * *

-Takato´s POV-

It wasn´t her fault, it was him.

That Ryo.

It wasn´t predicted, it just happened.

That Day.

It wasn´t fair, it was in just.

That jerk.

I have to forget it.

I´m hurt, but I must stop it.

Today´s Valentine´s Day.

I´m with my girlfriend, taking hands, towards her house!

What else could I ask for?

I received a gift from her…

She´s beautiful.

Noon is arriving.

We are walking slowly.

I don´t want I to end.

But, all things always finish.

There was her house.

I stared blankly at her.

I cupped her face in my hands, and brushed the hair away.

And took it.

What I have been waiting.

She wasn´t surprised, she even chuckled, it was like she was waiting for it too.

We stopped, I stared at her.

-I love you Rika- I said sheepishly.

-I love you too Takato- she said smiling.

We hugged tightly, and kissed again.

We departed, waving good bye, waiting for tomorrow to arrive…

* * *

I like it!

Well, Bye!

R&R


End file.
